Conversion of TIM & TID
by 0SuShIS0
Summary: Based on The Infernal Devices and The Mortal Instruments Series. Also based on The Bane Chronicles and The Fandom. This is the time period, where some characters from the two series are together (IDK how it happened, something about Magnus) Thanks to Cassandra Clare for writing these books. THESE ARE MY LIFE. enjoy.


**Converged story of TID AND TMI. I love this series so much. This fandom is my life.** **Based on The Infernal Devices and The Mortal Instruments Series. Also based on The Bane Chronicles and The Fandom. This is the time period, where some characters from the two series are together (IDK how it happen, something about Magnus) Thanks to Cassandra Clare for writing these books, to prove and support my already existing fact, that books are better than SOME people, just most of them. ( I'm not anti-social, just that it's a fact (** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･ﾟ✧** **) plz reveiw.**

Chapter 1

"No!" screamed Alec, in a surprisingly high pitched voice, "She'll poison us all, and I'm too young to die!"

Magnus looked over at his boyfriend and told him, "Then keep her away from the kitchen until the rest of them comes." Alec ran into the kitchen before Magnus had stopped speaking, and dragged his sister, Isabelle, out screaming and kicking. Her long hair was covering her face as Alec dragged her (with an obvious struggle) into the guest room. Magnus was amused at the scene and would help like to help Alec, but he needed to get ready for the gathering tonight. Smiling, he turned around and snapped his fingers. Blue sparks swirled around the room and a dining table appeared in front of him with a mahogany color. "Hmm…" Magnus snapped his fingers again. This time, holographic glitter sprinkled down from the ceiling, onto the table. Satisfied, Magnus turned around and saw Alec staring smoothly at him. "As if we need more glitter in this place." Alec pushed himself off the door and walked over to Magnus, with a grace every shadowhunter have.

"What? Why not?" asked Magnus, not really paying attention to what he was saying and more to Alec. "By the Angel, Magnus, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't steal from Bed Baths & Beyond! Or any store!" Alec huffed, coming to Magnus's side. "I'll put the money in their cashier, so don't worry my Alec, darling," Magnus told him. Alec started to say something when they heard rapid knocks on the door. "I'll get that..." smiled Magnus, slipping away from the conversation. Magnus walked over to the door, his motions as graceful as a cat.

They were in Magnus's apartment, and of course, there were still glitter and balloons everywhere, from last night's party. Magnus hadn't had time to clean up the place, even if it takes only 30 seconds. It was Chairmen Meow III's birthday yesterday. Everyone came to the party-unsurprisingly- he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all. Magnus looked through the peephole with one catlike eye, then opened the door.

Jace stood in a black T-shirt, black jeans, black leather boots, and complete with a black leather jacket. Probably as close to gear as he could, thought Magnus. You would think Alec was a herondale, with blue eyes and black hair until Jace started speaking. -Then, you're like "Yup, that's a Herondale alright."- Ugh, shadowhunters, thought Magnus, black everything, Raziel could've granted them a sense of fashion. -Meanwhile Magnus, at the moment, were wearing zebra printed jeans, neon yellow T-shirt, with a northface jacket on top, and of course, a brightly colored fashionable scarf- Clary stood next to him, dressed almost exactly the same, with her arm looped through Jace's. "Good Evening Biscuits, right on time, I see." Said Magnus, nodding to Clary.

He moved to the side for them to pass through. There was a pause and then Clary smiled at him and pulled Jace through the doorway before he could say anything to Magnus. But, Magnus heard it, "When did Magnus get so rude" muttered Jace. falsely accusing Magnus. "He looked at you." Replied Clary firmly. "Barely, and that's not enough." Jace's voice was growing fainter. Magnus turned his attention back to the People that came with the two, Will herondale and Tessa Herondale, they were married. Obviously, by the way Will looks at Tessa as if she was the greatest thing to ever walked the earth. Tessa was a Warlock just like Magnus. A special one in fact. "Good Evening, Mrs. Herondale, Mr. Herondale." Magnus took Tessa's hand and kissed the back of it. "May I say, that's a lovely dress you're wearing tonight, It brings out your eyes, beautiful as they are." Magnus smiled at Will's expression. It was way too easy to insult the Herondales, too easy.

"Do stop flirting with my wife." Replied Will, but he wasn't angry. Not that he was perfectly fine with anyone flirting with Tessa, likely chance, he'll strangle you dead. But this is Magnus we're talking about. Magnus leaned against the doorway. "Now come on in, it's cold out here," Magnus said. Tessa and Will slid in. Magnus looked around and paused when he saw a small flash of blue, behind a tree, not too far from where he was standing. "Must be a squirrel or something," he muttered. A squirrel could be blue, why not? He had seen weirder things. Magnus turned around and shut the door behind him.

Chapter 2

"You let her cook!? We're all gonna starve tonight… you know what? I'm ordering Thai food." Jace took out his phone. They were near the guest room doorway, in case Isabelle broke down the door that was magically locked. (That girl is capable of things we don't talk about)

"Listen for once, you stultus!" Screamed Alec, "I didn't let her cook! Do you think that I want to kill everyone?!" Jace looked skeptical. Alec rolled his eyes. Jace replied slowly, "That means we still don't have food, I'm gonna do us all a favor and order Thai food… and you didn't have to call me an idiot, severiorum frater." "No!" Jace could see Alec was growing frustrated, and Jace was eating it all up. "Fine, I'll order pizza then, if you hate Thai food that much. Haters gonna hate." Jace muttered and continued on his phone. "Ugahh!" Alec turned away from him and half walking, half ran, across the room to Magnus, who was at the door again and talking to Maryse and Robert Lightwood.

Jace looked up from his phone and saw that Maryse and Robert had hung their coats by the doorway, while Magnus and Alec had begun to walk to the dining table. Alec said something to Magnus which sounded suspiciously a lot like"...Jace...arrogant…"

Magnus didn't look surprised. He did, however, send some blue sparks flying from the tips of his fingers, it spread across the table, that became denser by the second. And like smoke, it disappeared, revealing Plates, Utensils, napkins, chocolate cake, jelly flowers, Coconut drinks, Salisbury steak, Honey Baked Chicken, Biscuits, Chicken Fajitas, and Mangoes! The list went on, but Jace saw Mangoes, so… that's that.

Simon had asked Jem if he could ride the Ferrari, and The Angels had touched the man's heart (Jem said yes). Jem rode shotgun. Simon had not ridden a car -much less driven one- in two years. He had enrolled in the shadowhunter Academy to ascend, and the goal was to get his memories back. He needed too, from that one special time they got stuck in the demon realm and the only way out was from Magnus's dad, Asmodeus. His dad is not the kind of dad you wanna invite over for dinner. Asmodeus was one of the nine princes of hell, fallen angels if he remembered correctly. Asmodeus had asked for his son's soul in return for the exit, (such a fun dad). But Simon had insisted he take Simon's memories instead, (The demons loved to feast upon memories, especially someone's interesting as his). So much of his courageous act. Everyone had pushed against it of course, but a sacrifice is a sacrifice.

They were on their way to Magnus's dinner, a "get together". Which was kind of suspicious, since Magnus try to avoid Shadowhunters as much as possible. He failed horribly, of course. Destiny had always found some way to intertwined his fate to the shadowhunters and now Alec was his boyfriend, so...that didn't help a bit.

They stopped at a stoplight. And Simon leaned into the soft cushion of the Brand new car. "So… you used to have silver hair?" asked Simon, trying to strike up a conversation with Jem. "Yes." was all he said, looking straight ahead. "Now you have brown hair?" Simon turned a right. "You know, that's kinda weird. Usually, regular people go from brown to silver, but you're the opposite…" Simon trailed off. Jem shifted in his seat and said, "I suppose I'm not a regular person." Since that was the longest sentence Simon could get out of him, he continued, "but I guess being a Silent Brother and the rituals and all aren't really normal, well uh..." Simon quieted, sensing an awkward topic. He turned another right.

After an awkward moment of silence. He said, "You know, we could get some Java Jones if you want, I mean, if you're feeling tired." Simon parked the car in front of Magnus's apartment. "I'm not tired, I'm just not the type of person to talk much nonsense." Jem got out of the car and begin walking up the steps. "Well, why didn't you say so, cheery fellow," Simon muttered, taking the keys out of the engine and following him.


End file.
